narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosive Tag
finally FINALLY someone made this article. I wonder why I didn't do that myself. Oh well, thanks, Shounen~ I've seen the translation "paper bomb" here and there in the wiki. I don't know whether this translation is official, or in case it is which media that used it, which is why I don't add it myself. But if it is, maybe it should be? Hakinu talk | 15:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome ^^ It was long overdue. About the "paper bomb" thing... for consistency's sake, I replaced all instances of "paper bomb" and "explosion tag" to "exploding tag". I don't know where the term "paper bomb" comes from, but I've added a note to the article about it. If anyone knows more, they can add the specific source ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) well, whenever used in the English dub, they were referred to as paper bombs... idk which episodes use them though... --Fangzntalonz How do they work? Is it a Japanese thing where paper takes on certain properties based upon what is written on it? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :In a way. They are based on ofuda --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Scanned it, but I still do not really understand the connection with Naruto. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I should have been more clear. :::Ofuda have been used in Japan as charms and talismans for centuries. They were used to ward off bad luck and evil spirits, leading to them being seen as a kind of weapon used by priests. This evolved further in fiction, where they gained a lot more different powers. :::The original, real-life ofuda draw their power from the name of the kami or shrine that was written on it, which was fictionalised into them gaining the power of whatever was written on it. In the case of exploding tags, that would be the kanji for . :::Ofuda have a very long history in fiction, dating back decades, if not centuries. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) During the 9 tailed attack. Any idea what http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/33928369/9 this is for? It cannot be like Barrier Encampment Method since that would nuke the kids inside, and Kishi went out of his way so show it, so what is it? And please do not say 'Wait for the Databook.' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wait for the databook. :Just kidding ^^ The tags say , which is short for . That tag and the shinobi above it (and likely several other tags and shinobi) probably form a barrier to protect the kids. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::can an article on it be created? Cerez365 (talk) 12:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was wondering about that, Master Cerez365, but the exact purpose is unknown. A physical barrier (shield) would seem useless (sure they could scatter, but who would be left alive), but a concealement barrier would be more logical (if possible). If we had a better idea I would definetely support it though, especially given the attention Kishi gave it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Generic Sealing Technique During that discussion about sealing ninjutsu in Generic Sealing Technique, one thing that came up was that exploding tags were jutsu sealed inside of the paper. Comments? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Konan Under the "listing only significant users" rules for basic stuff, should we list Konan in this page? I know we hardly ever saw her fighting, but her last fight showed heavy use of those. Plus, she did say she made countless simulations, implying further use of exploding tags to prepare for the actual battle. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :The fact that she used that many in her last fight should have her listed in this page, unlike Shisui, who we never even saw use the Body Flicker Technique. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 02:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Shisui had an epithet with that technique, making him a significant user. Omnibender - Talk - 02:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I realize that.. I was trying to make a point (the thought sounded better in my head). What I'm trying to say is that I agree with you Omni. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 02:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) So... does anyone oppose? It's been about 3 weeks.. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 23:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) If no opposed in three weeks, they either don't oppose, or don't feel strongly enough to voice their opinion, and had plenty of time to do so. I'll add Konan. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Jinpachi What about Jinpachi Munashi as significant user? He dominated the Shibuki, which mixes swordplay and exploding tags. Thunder God Cid (talk) 23:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Seconded; from the logic used to define Konan as a significant users, Jinpachi should be considered even more so, due to the fact that he became infamous by integrating the exploding tags with his swordplay.Blackstar1 (talk) 00:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I see no reason not to, just give it some time to let others voice their opinions. After that, there should be no problem listing him. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm i suppose he can be considered a significant user since it's a part of his whole kenjutsu style.--Cerez365 (talk) 00:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Is there any other character which also makes heavy use of exploding tags now that we're discussing this? Would Mangetsu count since he supposedly mastered all seven swords? Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think there's anyone else. With Mangetsu now I've always thought that being master of and actually wielding the sword is two different things. But in this case there's a method to it so i don't see why not. We could also possibly mention that it's with/through the sword.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Mangetsu's addition (with/through the sword). Is that all one needs to do to be added to the list? Use the item heavily? Then maybe Shikamaru could be considered one (due to his use of them in the fight vs. Hidan). Or am I misinterpreting what you said, Omni? ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 01:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Shikamaru doesn't use exploding tags neither often nor heavily enough to be listed here. I mentioned Mangetsu because mastering Shibuki would most likely mean he used exploding tags through it quite a bit. Shikamaru did nothing like this. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Then I did misinterpret you, anyway, thanks for clearing that up. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 01:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it'd be best to stick to only those users who have been shown to make heavy use of these tags. Even then, I personally don't think any user relies enough on them to be mentioned. Even Konan only used them once and her fighting style in no way relied on them. Jinpachi more so, though. Really, if we list Konan, why not Hanzō? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Konan used them in her suicide attack, in the anime with a paper clone, and in Paper Person of God Technique she used literally *billions* of them. I think, if nothing else, using more explosive tags than every other usage of them combined and multiplied by a hundred million qualifies her as the queen of Exploding tags ^^ Jinpachi, in, because his fighting style is focused on it. Mangetsu, I'd say no because while he does know how to use the blast sword, for him it's just one of seven. Hanzo, I'd say no because his tag jutsu was just part of his arsenal and doesn't seem to be one of his biggest focuses. ZeroSD (talk) 13:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) wouldn't Konan's exploding paper clones also be consider tags. TwinRisingDragons (talk) 04:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Can I do the honors? As for Magetsu, there is only an inference, but wasn't shown, so I think he should stay out for now. Thunder God Cid (talk) 12:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Name Should this tool (and related tools and techniques) be renamed in the same manner the Explosive Clay was renamed? --Sorrel (talk) 04:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I support it in this case, but only because the Japanese uses the same exact kanji combination as the one from Explosive Clay. Some other techniques have only one of the kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 04:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Since we're changing the translation of Kibaku and all..--Cerez365™ 15:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :So?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, I thought we did this already o.o I've been linking technique to "explosive" and not "exploding".--Cerez365™ 21:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Completely overlooked this. Which is odd, since I'm usually very obsessed with moving things to proper translations and correcting double redirects. Omnibender - Talk - 21:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Begin updating galore. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hanzō Is his technique enough to warrant his addition as a noteworthy user? Omnibender - Talk - 21:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :As stated in the discussion above, if Konan is mentioned solely for her distinctive technique, I don't see why Hanzō shouldn't be included in the same respect. Although I still support his inclusion, I do understand the issue of where exactly do we draw the line, as we've seen other techniques aside from these two but I doubt their respective users would qualify for addition. So, I guess in this instance it might end up being more a matter of preference than anything else, as we just aren't that aware of Hanzō's use of them. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) How do they work I know this is not a forum to discuss things like this, but it has always bugged my mind exactly how do exploding tags work. I mean, they're just paper with a seal, and chakra by itself doesn't have explosive properties, except for Explosion Release--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Not too sure since it's never been expounded on. Personally I wouldn't discount chakra being placed into the seal (the seal itself may somehow plays a role in giving it its explosive property). I assume it's something that that since Sai was able to actually draw them recently.— Cerez365™ 14:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) A chemical reaction of some sort seems most likely, with chakra begin the reaction. Skitts (talk) 16:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I know this is long dead and not a forum or fanon discussion but I'll throw in my two bits. From quite a few fanfics where Naruto is a seal master or in fics that center with seals as a heavy focus the tag has been explained to work as the kanji in the middle of the paper and the various symbols that make up the circle around it (the whole thing called a 'seal matrix') causes the chakra to gain an explosive nature in and of itself. By tweaking the matrix a little you can decrease or increase how powerful the explosion is from building leveling to working at a low enough setting to simply launching senbon sealed inside with a double matrix (making it a sealing and an explosive tag) in a certain direction as a preset trap. That's as far as it goes on how these things work as far as I know and most of it is fanon looking to explain how they work, and though only fanon it seems the most likely reason as any other.--Kyuu19 (talk) 04:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Wielders ? Why are there any wielders for Paper Bombs, almost every ninja uses it, they aren't used by just Konan and Jinpachi. --speysider (talk) 19:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Because for very basic stuff, we only list significant users who earned some sort of recognition due to those. That's why Tenten is listed under generic sealing technique, because her entire fighting style revolves around that. Omnibender - Talk - 19:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fighting style box...or something The listed users are those that use the tags for their fighting styles/techniques. While it won't confuse those of us here, I think it might for those that read through the wiki. Should there be like a box like the one for the Edo Tensei summons for those that use these for their styles/techniques? And actually, I'm pretty much saying this about all other tools that have users that use them for their fighting styles/techniques. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Don't think that is necessary for now, to me it is ok for now, lets see what others say about this. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::This is an example of what I'm talking about: This or something of the like is what I'm recommending and talking about. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :We've actually been talking about something like this. A way to not list users for generic items or else control other tools like swords with "User tech" or something like that. I think this list could work. It's a step in the right direction at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Recommandation Because the explosive tags have been used by countless characters in the serie,i recommand that it will be classified as a "general skill",it has been used by Naruto against Gaara,Sasuke against Temari (anime only),the Third Hokage apparently concealed it in one of Orochimaru's snakes (anime only),shikadai used it against Yodo in Chunin Exams (anime only),that's mean that EVERYONE can use it User:Abdou250 (talk) 18:36, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :It can't be listed as a general skill because it's not a skill, it's a tool. And it already treated and listed as we do for general skills, only significant users are listed. Omnibender - Talk - 20:39, May 27, 2019 (UTC)